1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to graphics display device and graphics display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A functional restriction is imposed to differentiate between evaluation version graphics software and production version graphics software. Moreover, since no measures are taken to prevent unauthorized use of a binary file of the evaluation version graphics software, the evaluation version graphics software may be illegally installed on a product.
Related technologies are discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-265581 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H1-169487.